earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Allison King
Using people to her advantage to get what she wants, anyone who knows Allison knows that she will get almost anything she wants due to her quick wits a sly words. Her irresistible charm makes her a magnet for attention, for better or for worse in their case. Appearance Black hair that goes to her shoulders with shaved sides, she has dark brown eyes. She has her ears pierced along with her nose. She can usually be seen wearing denim, whether it be jeans, a denim jacket or a denim baseball cap. The colours she wears are simple, yet flatter her body in all forms. She usually wears all black, but will wear a splash of colour to mix her look up. Personality Some would say that Allison works for herself and herself only, which in most cases is correct. Not one for picking a side of a fight, she will fight for herself instead; doing what she can to sabotage both sides for her own gain, whatever that may be. In many cases she can backstab people, giving her a reputation for not being trusted. When she does backstab people, she is sure that what she does benefits not just herself, but her friends. Her all around attitude is sharp and blunt, which many people don't like about her. Keeping her opinions short, she is one for listening rather than talking. She listens in an attempt to get more information about someone. From a sliver of information, she can find out the identity of anyone. Her past relationships all ended in her breaking her lovers hearts, but she always knows if relationships aren't going to last. However, Allison's fear of being alone lingers in her mind when not in the comfort of someones arms; because of this she tends to drag relationships on longer than what they should go on for. Powers / Abilities * Supernatural Thievery : 'A skill that Allison uses often, and usually to it's peak potential, she is able to steal more than physical items. Her skills are honed enough that her skills surpass many master thieves, making them look like petty thieves. Above being able to break in and out of almost any building, Allison is also able to steal the powers of other people, steal the identity of people and their energy too, stealing peoples emotion for herself; albeit for a ''very short time. * 'Enhanced Wits : '''Allison's quick wit and tongue makes her quick on her feet, very clever and quick to adapt to new surroundings all while remaining cool at all times. Allison is hard to surprise or impress, and can think her way in or out of any situation by thinking of what she needs to do and how she needs to do it, and come up with ideas on the fly off the top of her head. *'Enhanced Dexterity : 'Allison can control her movements and muscles, making her unable to be clumsy or anything of the sort. She can slip through networks of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance and even juggle effortlessly without tripping or wobbling. She can use her fingers and toes like they were her own hands, all with no tendon strain. Allison can only really fall over if shes been physically pushed or pulled, though most times she can land on her feet no matter the distance of the fall. She is capable of standing upright on the most uncomfortable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building or even an earthquake. She is able to regain balance of bounce back on to her feet quickly and perform feats like shooting a gun, throwing a knife or fight at seemingly impossible angles and positions. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship : 'Allison is able to wield any bladed weapons with incredible expertise in speed, power and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects, and even hold back her strength to deal damage. She is capable of operating with little to no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with precision and cur only and exactly what she wants. This ability allows her to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapons regardless of shapr of size to suit her needs in combat. *'Juggling : 'A hobby that Allison taught herself when she was younger, she can juggle any object quickly, however this can't help her in any fighting situation. She uses this to get herself free drinks at bars and clubs. *'Perfect Toast Cooking : 'Having a broken toaster that doesn't pop bread, Allison has figured out the exact time needed to perfectly cook any piece of toast with ''any toaster. She can also cook toast perfectly in an oven too. Weaknesses * Being a regular human, Allison can die by any means of injury. She can die of sickness, bleeding out, etc. One of the many things she hates though, is burnt toast. Burnt toast will often get her to complain about anything, and will put her in a bad mood. Thinking about bad toast can be on her mind all day and get her sidetracked. * Allison's ability to steal powers from people varies. She is unable to steal abilities from people who are physically stronger than her, like people the size of Juggernaut whose size is drastically different from her. * Some powers that she can steal will simply not work for her due to the lack of experience with all powers, and will always stay away from kinetic powers. * When she steals the identity of someone, it only lasts minutes at a time. She can change genders, however has never tried to steal the identity of other genders. * ''Burnt toast.' Category:Inhabitants